Hold Me Tight
by cold-wet-nights
Summary: Camp Rock has ended, and Mitchie goes back home to find out that her dad has left her and her mom. One day she hears terrible news that breaks her down, who else to help her through her depression other than Shane. COMPLETE
1. Gone

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters in the story. **

Hold me tight

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Mitchie loved her ring tone, she utterly adored it. Every time her phone rang it sent a slight shiver through her body. Up till now she couldn't believe that she Mitchie, the poor completely unknown girl, was dating the Shane Gray, the famous rock star, who every girl on earth wanted to make out with. To her though, he wasn't the famous rock star. He was her Shane, the one who was always over protective and careful with her, even when he kissed her, he made sure it did it delicately as if he was trying to hold her together and not to break her to pieces. Every time she sat next to him she would glance at him to make sure that he was real, and not a piece of her imagination.

She picked up her phone and looked at the number, it was her dad. He'd left her mom and her right after they got back from camp rock. She still remembered the day he barged out of the house, leaving her mother completely shattered. Shane flew to them as soon as she called him. He had finished his tour, and bought a house neighboring Mitchie's just so they could be together every day, and she loved every single moment of it.

"hello," she muttered half willingly.

"Mitchie!" she heard her dad wherever he was," Oh my goodness, thank god you finally answer. Mitchie, your mom's in the hospital, she…she…oh dear god what did I do?" Mitchie jumped of her bed and began putting her clothes on, her mom needed her.

"Dad, what hospital is she in?"she stuttered quickly.

"Um…the State Hospital…Mitchie, I'm so sorry, I did something wrong, horribly wrong.

"Dad…can you hold on a second, tell me everything when I get there," she said hanging up on her dad, and dialed Shane's number.

"Shane," she said helplessly, "my mom's in the State Hospital, I don't know what happened, my dad just called, can you drive me there?"

"Yeah, I'm coming right away," he answered with a confused tone.

"Please, hurry," she said hanging up. _'Oh dear God, please hurry up Shane.'_

She stepped out and locked the door behind her waiting for Shane out in the front porch. She saw the BMW coming out of the garage next door, and quickly ran to it, opening the door quickly. She stepped in and said quickly said "State Hospital, quickly Shane." He gave her a worried yet confused look, and drove off.

Entering the hospital she quickly went to the help desk, "Connie Torres," she said hurriedly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SHANE GRAY!" she said screaming and looking at Shane who frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"JUST GIVE ME THE NUMBER OF HER ROOM, GOD DAMNIT!" Mitchie shouted angrily. She felt Shane put a hand over her shoulder.

"Calm down, baby, your mom's gonna be fine, just calm down," he whispered to her. She took a deep breath, and looked at the woman again in the eye. "Room 379," she said.

Mitchie quickly walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. "Come on," she muttered impatiently. She felt Shane's hand intertwine with hers; she looked at him as he leaned to kiss her forehead. "She'll be alright, baby, don't worry."

Finally the elevator door opened and they stepped in. She pressed the 3rd floor button and finally they got there. She looked around and saw her father standing in front of room 379 tears streaking his face. She had never seen him like this. "Dad," she whispered, "is she OK? What happened?"

"Mitchie, oh Mitchie, you'll never forgive me," he said between sobs.

"Dad, what happened here? Can you at least tell me what happened?" she heard her voice crack.

"Sir," she heard Shane say loudly, "what happened? Can you please ease a bit and tell us?"

Her father put two hands on her shoulder, "Mitchie, your mom…she's not coming back…she's…she's dead."

**Tell me what you think!! i really want to her your ideas on it!! constructive critiscism is welcome!! :)**


	2. A Beating Heart

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry i took a some time to post this second chapter...my computer went beserk..hehe...anyways, hope you like it, there's definately more to come. thanx!!**

"_Mitchie, your mom…she's not coming back…she's…she's dead."_

"What?" Mitchie whispered.

Her voice had disappeared. Where had it gone? Why was she freezing? This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was dreaming. She knew it, she was dreaming, the dream would end now.

She felt Shane putting an arm around her, as if expecting her to start screaming and shouting any time soon.

"Mom's not dead," she muttered as her lower lip shook, "Mom's not dead dad, she's fine, I saw her go out. She's fine. You're lying, like you always do," she looked over at Shane, "Tell him Shane, she's not dead. I'm going to go and say hi."

She was blabbering, saying nonsense. She was losing it. Her brain wasn't operating anymore. She shook Shane's hand off her and walked into the room. The doctor was putting the cover over her mom's soft face. "What are you doing?" she said harshly, she felt as if her heart suddenly dropped.

This wasn't happening. She quickly walked up to her mom's hand and felt it. It was dead cold. Her mom was gone. She'd left.

Tears started falling and she let them go. She quickly turned around and faced her dad. Shane saw her tear stricken face and went over next to her taking her hand.

"Mitchie," he said almost helplessly, "Mitchie, hon, please don't do anything crazy."

"What did you do to her dad?" she asked calmly as she could, "you did something to her. I know you did."

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. She came over to talk to me I don't know about what. I was drunk, I didn't mean it I swear. I'm sorry Mitch, we started fighting and I got angry, and I …I," he stumbled.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DAD?!" she screamed as loud as she could, it all came out, the tears, but she felt no pain, she was empty, yet her tears were still pouring.

Suddenly, Shane took her face in his hands, "Mitchie, look at me, Mitchie, calm down, let him explain," I looked at him, "It's okay, I'm right here, just breathe. Mitchie, look at me and breath, slow down...for me." I took a deep breath, and turned back to my dad.

"I stabbed your mom, Mitchie." Right then I felt myself fall right into Shane's arms.

'_No, my dad couldn't have killed my mom. He was the nice dad, the one I knew, yet he had changed. He was a killer'_ hethought. She felt Shane shake her, "Mitchie, Mitchie, stay awake, please." She felt head spin, and faded into the darkness.

She woke up the sound of Nate talking. _'I knew it. It was just a dream, I had fallen asleep in Shane's arms, as I could feel them holding me tight, and was just dreaming.' _"So, you're telling me that her dad killed her mom…talk about drama," she heard Nate say. NO! THIS WASN'T HAPPENING TO HER!!

"Shut up," she felt Shane's voice tensing, "she needs us more than anything now."

"Shane," she muttered, forcing her eyes to open. She looked around. She was sitting on a bed with Shane right next to her with his hand around her shoulder. Nate and Jason were sitting on the bed right next to hers.

"I'm right here, baby, don't worry," she looked at him. His faced was filled with worry, all for her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked softly. She felt his lips touch her forehead gently. "Only 7 hours," he muttered. '_Wow!' she thought._ Then she slowly remembered what had happened before she fainted.

"And my mom," she whispered, "is she really…dead?" She felt his gaze on her. She looked at his hand, as he stretched it out to hold her even closer.

"Yes," he muttered. It hit her then like a ton of bricks. The pain that she hadn't felt in the hospital came hard on her, like a thousand knives stabbing her again and again. Her mom was gone. She felt the tears fall down, one by one. Yet it didn't ease the pain, but made it worse.

There was a sudden silence around the room, yet she felt as if the walls were screaming. Shane pulled her and laid her head on his chest. She heard his heart. A live heart. It was beating, why hadn't her moms heart have chance to beat some more.

She scrunched up Shane's shirt in her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably. Her mom had left. Left her to face the world with no guidance, no motherly love. Her mom had walked out of her life without even saying goodbye.


	3. The Promise

**a/n: third chapter! Yaay!! hope u guys like it!**

"Nate," she heard Shane softly say, "Can you please go get some water?"

"Sure," Nate said as he got up and left the room. Mitchie was still crying, for god knows how long, and Shane was still holding her. Jason and Nate had just been sitting there, watching her let everything out. She wasn't embarrassed to show it, they were like brothers to her.

She felt Shane stroking her hair as she began to calm down. She pulled her feet off the bed, as Shane suddenly jumped. "Woah, woah, where are you going?"

"I need to wash my face," I muttered as she set my feet on the ground but as soon as she let go of Shane, she almost fell, but he caught her. She realized how weak she was. Her feet were shaking and so was her whole body.

Shane slowly led her to bathroom and opened the tap. She looked at my reflection. Her face was drenched with tears. Eyeliner was smudged everywhere. She looked hideous, yet she didn't care. She washed her face and Shane handed her a towel. After she dried her face she looked to her side where Shane was standing as he supported her.

"Thanks," she murmured. He gave her a warm smile and kissed her gently on the lips. _'If Shane wasn't here next to her, I don't know where I would've been right now,' she thought _

He led her back to the bed where Nate was setting the water down along with some fries and a burger. She didn't feel like eating even though her stomach was pleading her to. She lifted the cup and noticed how much she was still shaking. Shane caught what she was looking at and helped her drink the water. At the rate she was going, she would need him every step she made.

He set the water down, and looked at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, placing a hand over her shoulder. "I'm okay," she sighed, but he knew I wasn't, he knew that she wouldn't be okay in a long time.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He said as he brushed a tear from her face.

"Yeah," right when she said that Jason and Nate got up. Nate went up to her gave her a quick hug and left while Jason sat there standing studying her face. Shane gave him a stern look and he quickly hugged her and left.

She pulled her feet onto the bed and laid her head down on Shane's chest. "I could never go to sleep," she said with a sigh.

"Try," he said stroking her hair, "for me." He leaned down and kissed her head. Her eye lids began to close as she finally gave in to her exhaustion.

Shane looked down at his girlfriend as she slept. _'God, it's going to take a long time to heal the scars etched on your heart, Mitch, but I swear I'll be there to the end,' he thought, 'I promise.'_

**More to come soon!!**


	4. Seconds of a Lifetime

**A/N: I suggest you guys listen to the song Eastern Glow by the Album Leaf, as you read this chapter. The song is from the OC mix 2. I do not own the song. I was listening to it while I wrote this. It really creates a cool atmosphere to the story, and it might get emotional at a point. But it's still cool! ;)**

Mitchie woke up with a start. She was at Shane's, but Shane was not next to her. She looked at the watch next to her. She was late for school!! She quickly stumbled out of the room to run into Shane.

"Hey, hey," he said as he put his arms around her, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to school," she said, "I'm late."

"No you're not," he said, "I called the school and told them that you would take a break for a week or so. You're staying here with me, alright." He looked down at her expecting her to fight back, but she didn't. She sat there with her face buried deep into him.

She felt like he was holding her up, keeping her from falling apart. He was holding the pieces in her together, yet she still felt the pain of the shattering glass in her. She held on to him while he returned the pressure. She loved him, and he loved her. What a great feeling it was to love. To be in the arms of that one person who you knew would keep you together.

But her mother didn't have someone like that. Her mom's heart was broken before anyone could come and fix it. Suddenly she felt a single tear fall slowly. She looked up at Shane; his love for her was obvious from his eyes.

"I love you," she said keeping her gaze on him.

"I love you, too," he said kissing her lips. He felt them shake as he did and quickly broke away. He looked into his girlfriends eyes seeing the pain she was trying so hard to keep from showing. "Mitchie, you don't have to keep it all in," he said his eyes still on her, "let it out."

A wild thought ran across her mind. Suddenly she had an urge to get a knife, to rid her of the pain that she was feeling, but she knew that Shane would stop her. That's what he was for after all, he was there for her to let her pain out not to resort to cutting.

For once in her life that thought seemed inviting, opening its arms for her to fully embrace it. She looked back up at Shane and saw him look at her with such deepness she had never seen. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"Shane," she said struggling to get the right words, "haven't you ever felt like a piece of you was missing, a small chip that grew into a hole?"

She felt his grip of her tighten. "I feel like I might fall apart at any minute. My mom, you knew her Shane, she was the closest person I ever had to me, before you of course, and then she just leaves, without even saying goodbye. I'm mixed up Shane. I don't know what to believe anymore or what to do."

Shane gripped her hand and pulled her inside the room. They sat on the bed and inched closer to her his hand still gripping hers. "You know Mitchie," Shane started, "Everyone goes through a hard time once in a while, and it's like a challenge. Whether you can make it through or not. I know you're strong, Mitch, and I know you're going to make it through, but I will always be there for you, whatever happens. Just as long as you keep your heart open and accept everything, you'll be fine."

He kissed her head. She felt safe under him. She was her prince charming, her own Romeo. She closed her eyes, and felt those thousand memorable moments with her mom pass by.

She pictured her smiling gently, and telling her that it'll be okay, that she'll come through just fine.

For a moment there she felt as if her mom had touched her heart and had healed one of her scars, but there were a thousand more left unhealed.

**I will post chapter 5 soon, in the mean time, tell me what you guys think REVIEW!!thanx!!**


	5. Plead of a Heart

"Mitchie," she heard Shane's voice as he shook her gently, "Mitch, wake up, it's time for dinner." She'd cried herself to sleep in Shane's arms. She felt safe under him; the warmth of his arms was always welcoming.

She opened her eyes to see him hovering over her. She pulled herself off the bed, washed her face, and went downstairs with Shane's arm on her shoulder. Walking in the dining room she saw Nate and Jason ready to attack the food laid out in front of them.

Sitting down she looked around her. All the food was welcoming, but she didn't feel like eating. Jason and Nate shared jokes as they were eating, but Shane's gaze was still on her. She was picking her food.

Shane cut a piece of his steak and held it out in front of her. "Open up," he urged her.

"I'm not that hungry," she muttered looking at the steak. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her chair closer with his feet.

"Mitch, you haven't eaten anything for 24 hours. Come one you can't starve yourself. Please eat; I'll forcibly feed you if I have to." Jason let out a loud laugh, and Nate chuckled under his breath. They obviously found this entertaining.

"Mitchie," she heard Nate say, "come on, you're going to kill the poor guy if you don't. I've never seen him offer to feed a girl before."

She hesitantly opened her mouth and bit the steak. It tasted good! She picked up her fork and knife and started slowly eating. After that first bite she realized how hungry she really was.

Shane gave a small smile, and kissed her forehead. They all continued eating quietly until almost half of the food was gone. She sat up and washed her hands. "I'm going up," she said as she headed up the stairs. Her phone was ringing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

It was Caitlyn, her best friend from Camp Rock. She'd also come t Mitchie's town and studied in the same school as Mitchie's just so they can be together.

"Hey Cait," Mitchie said trying to be cheerful, but she knew that Cait wouldn't be fooled. Cait knew Mitchie as much as she knew herself.

"Hey!" Caitlyn answered happily, "where were you today? You didn't come to school. I was worried you were sick or something."

"Um…no…" what was she supposed to say to say to her, if she told her that her mom had died, Caitlyn would freak out, "umm, Shane wanted me to stay with him today." _'I sound so lame right now'_ she thought.

"oooooh, enjoying a day with Shane. So what'd you guys do?"

"Not much, just hung around," she said with a sigh. She wasn't ready to tell Caitlyn everything, and risk another horrible night crying.

"Oh, okay, is Nate over?" She asked. Mitchie knew Cait had a crush on Nate, and that Nate had a crush on Cait, but they didn't know that.

"Yes, he is, do you wanna talk to him?"

"YES!" Mitchie quickly ran downstairs to find Nate on the couch watching T.V. while Jason was talking to Shane.

"Nate, umm, Caitlyn wants to talk to you," she said handing him the phone, "could you…umm…could you not tell her why I didn't come to school or about my mom?"

Nate looked at her softly and finally replied, "sure, Hey Cait! Yeah she's fine, Shane wanted to spend the day with her."

Mitchie got off the couch and walked over next to Shane who put an arm over her and kissed her cheek, "How are you?" he asked looking intently into her eyes.

"I'm okay," she replied resting her head on his shoulder. He led her to the rec. room where all the instruments were. She looked around her. She could never play a happy song ever again.

Shane plummeted on the couch and he pulled her close to him, "what's on your mind?"

"I didn't tell Cait that my mom…"she couldn't get herself to say it, it was one word, yet that word turned her world upside down. "That she died," she said in a low voice. Shane pulled her even closer to him and kissed her lips. She looked at him as they broke away; his face was creased with worry, over her.

"Mitchie," he said looking her straight in the eye, "your mom's funeral is tomorrow, do you want to go?"

She felt a tear slide down her face, "funeral?" she muttered. She forgot that they would have a funeral. That the people she knew would come. She wondered if her dad would come, and she remembered that she hadn't asked what happened to him.

"I'll be there with you, don't worry."

"Yeah," she replied, "I'll go…Shane, what happened to my dad?"

Shane let out a sigh, "he was sent to jail, a life sentence, but…um…he was allowed to come to the funeral."

"They're going to let him go out to the funeral?" she whispered shocked, "why, don't they know what he did?"

"They did, but he begged them. Police are coming to escort him, and I swear Mitchie with all my heart, I will not let him touch you."

"I don't wanna see him Shane; I know that I'll break down if I do," she sounded helpless like she didn't know what to do next. Her body urged her to cry, yet she held it back as the pain in her heart increased. Every thud hurt her like a thousand bullets, and every time her heart beat she gasped for air.

All of a sudden out of nowhere she heard someone screaming. "No," she muttered getting up, "stop…stop…"she put her hands over her ears and bent down. "Stop, please…" She felt Shane fall down next to her holding her steady, "Mitchie, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" she wanted to tell him that nothing hurt, but all that escaped her mouth was one word, "screaming," she muttered.

Tears began to flow as she began sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly ran out of the room and looked around her, there was no one except Nate and Jason, yet she still heard the screaming.

She fell down to her knees as Shane, Nate, and Jason came up to her. Shane picked her up and held her to him, "baby, what's wrong?" He tightened his grip on her as she sobbed. She felt him holding her tighter.

Nate and Jason could clearly see the pain she was in, and just sat there quietly waiting for her to calm down. Nate ran into the kitchen getting a glass of water and some tissues. He put them on a table near Shane and Mitchie as her sobs began to get calmer. Finally, she stopping crying, but she still held on to Shane.

He kissed her forehead and held her face in his hands. He brushed off the tears with his thumb. She looked back at him mesmerized by his care for her. He picked up the water and gave her some to drink. After she finished drinking he carried her into her room bridal style.

"I can walk," she murmured. He looked down at her and ignored her plead.

"Right now you can't," he said with small smile playing on his lips. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled up her cover as if she couldn't even move a finger, but she knew that he wanted the best for her.

Sitting by her side he put an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you wanna tell me what happened downstairs?" He asked rubbing her shoulder slowly.

"I don't know," she muttered, "I heard someone screaming, it felt like it was coming from everywhere. I could feel the ground shaking and even the walls. I realized that I was the only hearing it. I wanted it to stop but it didn't…until…until you held me." It felt good to let it out, to tell him what she had just gone through, and she knew he understood.

She couldn't sleep alone tonight; she needed to hold on to him, she didn't want him to leave. "Don't go," she muttered kissing him.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm won't, baby." She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

Shane looked down at her. She carried so much in her; he didn't know how she would fix all those broken pieces, but one thing he knew; she needed him more than anything right now, and he knew that he wouldn't ever leave her side.

He rested his head on hers and went to sleep with his girlfriend in his arms.

**A/N: thanx guys for all those great reviews!! Chapter 6 coming up soon! i'm still typing it, and i am going crazy!! i hope you guys will like whats coming next!! thanx again!! :)**


	6. Goodbye

Mitchie woke up to the sound of Shane's snoring and chuckled under her breathe. She went off the bed to wash her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale, like a ghost, just the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine.

She opened the closet to find that all her stuff was arranged so neatly. When had Shane moved all her stuff here? That question, she knew, would remain unanswered. She quickly put on a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black converse. She was black today, for her mom.

She was going to go to the funeral, but she didn't know how she would react when she'd see her dad. She blamed him for everything, every single tear her mom had shed, and every broken wall in both of their hearts. He was the one who'd taken her mom away from her, and she didn't love him one bit.

He wasn't the father she knew, the one that would take her out from a walk from time to time, who'd buy her presents all the time, and kiss her good morning every day. That dad had left, left when he walked out that door.

She sat down on her bed and shook Shane's shoulder. "Shane," she said, "wake up. Come on sleepy head." She tried to cheer herself up, but it didn't work, she could still her voice shake at every word she uttered.

She shook Shane's shoulder and he woke up with a start, "PANCAKES!" He shouted. Mitchie giggled as she looked at him looking around confused. "We need to go to the funeral, remember," she said still giggling.

Shane finally realized what she was saying, "oh," he muttered with a small smile, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a quick hug and climbed off the bed heading off to his room to change.

Mitchie got up and went downstairs to see Nate completely dressed up in black making pancakes.

"Morning," he said with a smile, "want pancakes? They're good."

"Sure," she said returning the smile. She tasted the pancakes, they were good!

"Wow Nate! Where'd you learn to make pancakes this good."

"That…Mitch…is a secret you will never learn…it's a secret family recipe, so I will personally make sure that you won't get your hand on it." He gave her a stern look and then cracked up at the look on her face.

"FINE! Don't give it to me," she was laughing now. This was the first time she'd laughed ever since her mom had died. The thought of it brought her down.

"OOOH!! PANCAKES!" Shane's voice made her crack up again. He looked so cute when he was eager for something, especially food. He grabbed a pancake and began gobbling it. Boy he was a fast eater.

Finally they were in the car ready to drive to the grave yard. Shane had done a lot while she was over at his house. He'd organized the funeral and done everything that Mitchie was supposed to do.

Once they reached the grave yard, Shane intertwined his hand with hers, and led her to where people were gathered. Throughout the whole event Mitchie sat still not moving the slightest or even crying. Thoughts ran through her head as she looked at where her mother's body lay.

She was finally saying goodbye, making it official that her mother was gone, but she had a feeling that her mom was watching her right now with a small smile engraved on her face. Mitchie looked up at the blue sky and let a tear slide down. She tightened her grip on Shane's hand and he returned the pressure. She looked around her, and then she saw her dad.

There were two police men standing next to him. He was handcuffed to one of them. Mitchie looked away and walked forward to set some flowers on her mother's coffin. "Good bye, mom," she muttered, "maybe I'll see you again someday." She stepped back and walked back to the car as Shane hurriedly caught up with her.

He put an arm around her shoulder once they were in the car. Nate and Jason came in the BMW just minutes after them, and they drove home in silence. Mitchie drifted off to sleep in Shane's arms slowly as the city passed by.

She woke up with a start. She looked around; she wasn't in the car anymore, or in Shane's house. She was in her old room, yet it looked different. It was all pink with posters of random T.V shows she watched when she was younger.

Suddenly she heard a blood curling scream. The same one as the night before. She covered her ears and slowly went off the bed. Then she heard her mom's voice…pleading, "please, just beat me as much as you want, leave Mitchie alone, please." Her mom was sobbing, she'd never heard her mom's voice like that ever before.

"Ha! You think you're stupid begging will stop me, think again sweetheart!" That was her dad's voice, but he'd never spoken so harshly before. Right then she heard the scream again; she covered her ears and sunk down the wall.

She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and rose up quickly. "Please, not Mitchie, please," her mom pleaded with her dad, but before she knew it Mitchie was already screaming as someone shook her roughly.

"Mitchie, Mitch, baby wake up, what's wrong?" she woke up to Shane's voice. He was shaking her. "Mitchie baby, wake up, you're dreaming, it's okay." She opened her eyes to find Shane's dark eyes on hers. Her face was wet…she had been dreaming. "Oh thank god," Shane sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

They were still in the car and Jason and Nate were looking intensely at her not sure what to think. She had been sleeping peacefully there sleeping on Shane's arms and then suddenly out of nowhere she started screaming.

"Shane," she began sobbing. He looked at her, "what's wrong, baby?"

She remembered the dream. She finally found out where the screaming the night before had come from. It was a memory. A horrifying memory of her dad coming home late drunk and beating his wife and daughter. How could she have forgotten that night? Yet again, she didn't remember many things from when she was small.

"Baby, you were dreaming, it's okay, everything will be alright now. He gently kissed her lips and pulled her into a hug again. She wanted to tell him about her dream, but her lips weren't moving.

"Shane," she finally said, "the screaming from last night…I think that…I think that it's my mom when she was being beaten up by my dad." She said it so quickly. She didn't realize that she had just spilled everything out, yet she felt secure. Sure that Shane would find a way to make her feel better. She wasn't embarrassed of letting Jason and Nate hear it, they were the closest guys she had to brothers, and they were always there for her.

She felt Shane's gaze on her as he looked at her shocked at what he had just heard.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to write it as fast as I could, sorry if there are any mistakes, chapter 7 should be up soon! :)**


	7. Tears of a broken heart

_Shane," she finally said, "the screaming from last night…I think that…I think that it's my mom when she was being beaten up by my dad."_

Shane pulled her closer, holding her tighter than ever before, and kissed her forehead. No one said anything, the car was silent, everyone was deep into their thoughts. Her dad used to beat her mom and she didn't realize it. How could she have let this happen?

Now she regretted every moment she had gotten into a fight with her mom, every moment she'd left her alone. Her thoughts raced in her mind as she began blaming herself for not being there for her mom.

She had not realized that the car had stopped and that Nate and Jason were already getting off. "Mitch, we're here. Are you alright? I could carry you if you can't walk."

She wanted him to carry her, but she hesitantly said, "No, I can walk."

She got of the car, feeling a little dizzy from everything that she had to take in, but she continued walking. Shane must have noticed because in just a second he was already next to her supporting her. She didn't object when he opened the door for her and carried her up the stairs.

Shane laid her on the bed and faced her. She was on the verge of crying. He gently touched her cheek. She touched his hand and gently kissed it letting a tear fall. Pulling her into a tight hug he said, "It's alright, you'll be okay, as long as we're together, we'll be okay." She sniffed and looked at him.

"I'll be fine, I might not be right now, but I will, in time," she said in a low voice.

He looked her straight in the eye, and was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Mitchie," he held her hand, "umm, I've got a meeting, with my manager and some other people. It's really important, but…" he struggled to get the right words, "I have to leave for 2 whole nights. Nate and Jason will be here, but I won't. If you don't want me to leave I won't, I'll cancel the meeting."

"No, no you don't have to," she replied squeezing his hand, "you can go, I'll be fine."

He pulled her into a hug, "thanks."

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," she muttered.

"I love you, too."

"When will you be going?"

"Tomorrow."

She gave Shane a deep goodbye and he held her face and kissed her. "I'll miss you, even though it's only two days. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, Nate and Jason will be here."

He gave her another quick kiss, "see you," he muttered and climbed into the car.

She turned around and plummeted onto the couch next to Nate.

He put an arm around my shoulder, "how's my little sister?"

"Alright," she grinned, she was happy that he considered her his little sister.

"Oh really," he said as he began tickling her.

"NO, NATE STOP," she broke into laughter, "STOP."

"I haven't seen you laugh in a long time, so you better smile hard to get me to stop." He continued tickling.

"OKAY, OKAY FINE!" he stopped tickling her and they both broke into hysterical laughter.

"So," he said after finally stopping, "wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what are watching?"

"Across the Universe."

"It's not one of your scientific movies is it?"

He laughed, "No, it's a Beatles tribute. You'll love it." He started the movie which looked really interesting.

Nearing the end of the movie, exhaustion won over her and she went to sleep.

She felt someone carried, opening her eyes slightly she saw that it was Nate. Shane would've definitely told him to take good care of her. He laid her on the bed and she went back to sleep.

Suddenly she heart a soft moan, she opened her eyes and looked around her. There was no one there. That moan slowly developed into a high pitched scream. It was her mom's scream, the one from the dream.

"Stop…" she whimpered, "Please…stop." She was sobbing now. She stretched out her hand to grab her phone, but she was trembling. She caught the phone and it dropped. She put her hands to her ears, "Shane, stop it please." But Shane wasn't there. She needed him more than ever right now. She slowly climbed off the bed and stumbled to Nate's room knocking on his door, the screaming continued. "Nate, please, open, Nate," she fell down but someone caught her.

"Oh my god, Mitchie what's wrong?" he carried her over to his bed as she clung on to him.

"The screaming," She sobbed, "call Shane, please."

He held her closer to him and quickly dialed Shane's number. The screaming continued, louder than ever. She put her hands to her ears, trying to block it out, but she knew she couldn't. It was coming from her, from inside her.

"Shane," she wept.

"Shane, dude, it's Mitchie, she woke up and she says she hears screaming," he paused to hear what Shane was saying.

"I don't know, man, can you come, quickly. I don't think she can take it anymore….don't worry I'll stay with her until you come."

He hung up and pulled her closer whispering to her, "it's okay, it's okay, Shane's coming, hang in there Mitch."

Right then Jason walked in half asleep, "what's going on?"

"She hears screaming, Shane's coming, Mitch, its okay." She felt Jason sit on the other side of the bed. He took her hand in his and slowly rubbed on it. She sat there, between the two boys for what seemed like hours to her as the screaming went on. _'Please stop, go away, please,'_ she thought.

Suddenly she heard someone barge into the room. "Oh my god Mitchie," she felt Shane pull her up to hold her tight, "it's okay Mitchie, I'm right here, it's okay."

She cried harder than she had ever done, "the screaming, make it stop, please, make it stop." He held on to her rocking her from side to side, and than an idea occurred to him.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I finally found a better place to start

And no one ever seems to understand," he began singing as she cried on to him. The screaming began to slowly fade.

"I need to try to get to where you are,

Could it be you're not that far,

You're the voice I hear inside my head,

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you," the screaming had stopped, and Mitchie began to calm down. Shane waited for her to calm down and kissed her head, "It's alright, I'm with you now, its okay."


	8. Truth Untold

It was a week since that horrible night, and since then Mitchie didn't hear anymore screaming. She wasn't the same Mitchie anymore, and Shane knew that, she rarely smiled, and hardly looked anyone in the eye except Shane, Nate and Jason. She was broken and all of them knew that, but what more can you do than try to be there. Every day she would wake up with Shane already sitting by her bed side waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on, Shane, PLEAAAAAAASSSEE!" She was begging her to let her go to school. It had been a whole week, and Caitlyn called almost every day wondering where Mitchie was.

"Okay sure, but if anything happens you call me right away," he said sternly.

"I promise," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Shane had dropped her off himself in the morning, gave her a quick hug and left her to go to her classes. "Mitchie!" Came Caitlyn's voice from behind her as she opened her locker, "where have you been?! Don't tell me it's Shane again, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Mitchie gave a small giggle, "what do you expect me to do, he wanted to spend a day with me, and then it sort of changed into a whole week…" she wanted to tell Cait about everything, but she knew that she couldn't right now, not in front of everyone. Right then the bell rang, and they headed off to class.

The day passed by safely, with no strange incidents. "Hey Mitch," Caitlyn came up from behind her, "can I come over today?"

"Yeah, sure," Mitchie needed to tell her about her mom any way. At that thought she sulked. They both walked out of school to see a familiar car waiting for them.

"Don't tell me Shane's picking you up?" Caitlyn said in surprise, "wow, he really loves you."

Mitchie hopped into the front passenger seat right next to Shane and Mitchie in the back. Shane gave her a warm smile which she returned, "Cait is staying over today."

"Have you told her?" He whispered. She shook her head, knowing exactly what he meant. He squeezed her hand reassuring her that he understood.

"What are you guys whispering about?!" Caitlyn screamed from behind clearly irritated.

"Nothing," they said in unison. Mitchie put her head back and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. Right then Shane put an arm around her shoulder but still driving. She kissed his arm and went to sleep.

"Mitchie," someone was shaking her, "Mitchie, baby, wake up, we're here." She opened her eyes to see Shane trying to wake her up. She got off the car and carried her bag with her, which surprisingly felt quite heavy.

Shane quickly grabbed it from her and opened the front door. "NAATTTEEE! CAITLYN'S HERE!" He shouted with an evil smile tapped on his mouth. Caitlyn gave him a hard punch in the stomach, and screamed, "Why'd you do that?!"

Nate came running down the stairs to see Caitlyn giving Shane one of her evil looks, and Mitchie smiling slightly, not even laughing. She rarely laughed nowadays; it was like it was a forbidden practice. She caught his eye and looked away.

"Cait, do wanna go upstairs, I have something to tell you," Mitchie said with a serious tone.

"Sure," they both went up the stairs. Mitchie tried to avoid Caitlyn's concerned looks. They were piercing. Caitlyn was the positive kind of girl who rarely got sad. Yet right now, she wanted more than anything to know what was wrong with Mitchie, why she hadn't come to school for a whole week, and why she was sulking almost every second!

"Umm, Cait," Mitchie said in a low voice as she sat on her bed, "umm…something happened last week, something really bad, and umm…it's the reason I wasn't coming to school."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT IT WASN'T SHANE!" Caitlyn caught the sad look on Mitchie's face as she looked down, "What's wrong Mitch, what happened?"

"My mom was murdered," she whispered quietly.

"What?" Caitlyn's voice was hardly heard, "by who?"

Mitchie looked away to hide her tears, "my dad."

Caitlyn looked as if she was struck by lightning. How could Mitchie's dad do that? That wasn't understandable. Yet again, he walked away from his family, that was something expected to happen. "Oh Mitch," Cait said stretching out her hand, "are you okay?" For some reason Mitchie didn't wait Cait to have pity for her. Someone suddenly knocked the door, "Mitchie, are you guys okay?" Shane came into the room, and saw two distraught girls. He sat down next to Mitchie and turned his face so that he could see her. She had tears streaking against her face.

He pulled her into a tight hug, "didn't go as well as you planned it, huh?"

"No," she mumbled from under him. He broke away from the hug and took her hand as he got up.

"Come on, let's go see what the guys are doing."

"Cait and Nate are probably making out by now," she gave a small grin and followed him.

Downstairs Cait was talking to Nate about what I had just told her; Nate probably explained everything to her. "That's why she didn't come to school. I'm such a freak, why didn't I realize it?!"

"It's not your fault, I don't think she was ready to tell anyone. Shane's going crazy, he actually threatened to force feed her once 'cause she hardly eats anymore, she doesn't talk, and she rarely smiles. None of us know what to do."

Mitchie turned to Shane who had his worried face on. "Am I like that?" she asked quietly, "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault Mitch; everyone goes through a hard time once in a while."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he pulled her into a hug, "you shouldn't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I keep messing up, I'm involving you guys in my problems which you probably don't really need right now."

"No Mitchie, we want to get involved. We want you to be happy. I love you, and that's what lovers do, they're there for each other. I could never ever let you go."

For a moment there was utter silence, and then Mitchie spoke up, "I love you, too." Shane kissed her forehead and led her to the couch where Caitlyn and Nate were sitting, already hand in hand.

"So you've made it official, huh?" Mitchie asked with an evil grin, trying her best to lighten up. Nate and Cait gave her a confused look trying to make out what she was saying.

"Oh, you mean us going out, yup!" Nate finally answered with a wide grin. Caitlyn gave him a weird look, and laid her head on his shoulder replying, "just because you promised me ice cream."

They all sat there laughing their heads off while Mitchie tried to dig deeper into herself, trying to recover the old Mitchie, the one that had hid inside her. The one that wasn't willing to come out.


	9. Fell in love with her smile

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said trying to get Mitchie out of her now frequent dazes, "Mitch, Earth to Mitchie!"

"Oh, what?" snapped Mitchie from her day dream.

"You were having one of your space travels," Caitlyn said with a strange look. Mitchie chuckled at the way Cait referred to her day dreams which were now mostly about her mom. She turned to her locker and got her books out.

" Hey queen of crap," said a whiny voice behind her. That was definitely Liz, the mean girl of the school, because no one called her 'queen of crap' except her. She was the last thing Mitchie needed right now, and she was not willing to pick a fight so she kept quiet.

"I said hello! Maybe you should get your ears checked."

"Shut up and leave her alone," Caitlyn said with an irritated voice.

"Oooh, defending her are we, 'cause I can see that she can't stand up for herself, not after her mommy died," right then Mitchie snapped, no one could offend her mother. She had been trying to avoid everyone since Liz spread the word that Mitch's mom had died, and that she was now a homeless orphan with a dad in jail.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM YOU SLUT!" Everyone was shocked, no one called Liz a slut, no one.

"Oh you'll pay for that word Torrez, you will soooo pay," she turned and walked away. Tears were already piling up in Mitchie's eyes and she could already feel a lump in her throat.

"Oh, no, come on Mitch," said Caitlyn leading her away from everyone's stares. Caitlyn opened the bathroom door and led her in. That's when she broke. All the pieces that she had now gathered in her heart fell apart again.

"Oh, Mitch," Cait pulled her into a hug, "it's okay, do you want me to call Shane?" Caitlyn quickly popped up her phone and dialed Nate's number. "Hey, Nate, can you give me Shane. Quickly, no it's Mitchie, JUST GIVE ME SHANE!" Mitchie was now shaking as Cait held her, "Shane, can you come to school, fast. Yeah, she got into a fight with the school slut, and well she sort of offended her mom. Okay, but hurry up I don't think she can stand holding it anymore." Cait hung up the phone and hugged Mitchie, "it's okay, he's coming, it's okay."

Mitchie wanted the pain to stop, in any way, she wanted it to go. For a second she thought of hurting herself, but she knew Shane wouldn't let her touch a single knife. She let the tears slide down, one by one, waiting for Shane to come.

"Where is she?!" suddenly Shane barged in the girls bathroom, and saw Cait holding Mitchie.

"Oh, Mitch," he saw her hurt eyes and embraced her, "it's alright, I'll show her a lesson for hurting you, its okay."

They quickly heard someone locking the door. Shane and Mitchie turned to see Caitlyn locking the door which someone was now banging against.

"uh, Shane, I think that for a second there you forgot that you were a **world famous rock star who girls are trying to sedate!**"

"OH, CRAP, how am supposed to get you out of here? The press will be here any minute." Suddenly an idea came to him, "Cait, give me your hat," Caitlyn took of her hat as Shane took off his jacket and handed it to her, "no one will notice me like this, and you could act like you're me so the girls will attack you instead of me.

Caitlyn stared at him and finally understood, "oh no, you don't"

"Oh yes I will," he took Mitchie's hand and unlocked the door. Right in front of him stood screaming girls. They looked at him as if deciding if he was Shane Gray and finally convinced themselves that he wasn't. He led Mitchie out until they reached the parking lot. There he held her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "can you just get me home, please?"

"Sure," he said as they got into the car. On the way home Mitchie sat still staring out the window, while Shane looked at her to make sure that she was okay from time to time.

"Mitch, we're home," she didn't seem to hear him, she was in another one of her dazes. There were happening more often now, along with nightmares at night. Shane had moved his bed to her room so that he would sleep next to her if anything happened at night. He didn't shake her or tell to snap out of it, instead he got off the car into her side and picked her up, "What, what's going on, Shane, put me down," she'd woken up.

"Nope," he said crushing her lips tightly to his. She kissed back holding his neck with her hands. Finally they broke apart.

"Come on, let's get you inside," He dropped her to open the door, "NAATEE!"

"WHAT?!" Nate screamed from the living room.

"You're girl friend's in trouble at school." Right then Nate came running and stopped bolt as he saw Mitchie.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked eyeing her.

"Yeah," she said looking down. Shane put an arm around her.

"She needed me so I brought her home but all the girls started banging the bathroom door, so I made Caitlyn impersonate me, so she's probably dying there right now." Nate looked really confused as Mitchie gave out a loud laugh. Shane looked down at her, "god I missed that laugh!" He pulled her into a tight hug and realized that Nate was still in what seemed like a temporary coma.

"Caaaaaaaaallll heeer," finally Nate snapped out of it and called Cait who answered him with the loudest shouts that any of them had ever heard.

"NAATTEE, TELL SHANE THAT I WILL KISS HIS FUCKING ASS WHEN I GET THERE. NO YOU FREAK, I WON'T KISS YOU, I'M NOT SHANE GRAYYY! GODDDDDDD!!"

Nate quickly hung up, "I better go get her."

Mitchie gave a small chuckle as Nate left taking the hat on Shane with him. Unexpectedly Jason came in and saw Mitchie standing in Shane's arms with a smile on her face. Jason quickly picked her up and held her in the air.

"OH MY GOD!! JASON PUT ME DOWN, JAASSSOOOON!! PUT ME DOWN!" Shane and Jason were laughing so hard at her face and she finally broke into a laughing fit. Jason put her down and gave her a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you laugh once in a while," he said, "plus you owe me a bird house."

Shane rolled his eyes, "but I already gave you one," Mitchie said.

"I know, but I want another one." Mitchie gave him her famous puppy eyes, "fine, you don't have to make one, but you have to promise me that you'll smile more often."

Shane gave a chuckle as she said with the cheesiest smile she ever made, "I promise."

Suddenly an angry Caitlyn came in, "YOU IDIOT," screamed at Shane and punched him in the stomach.

"OWE!!" Shane screamed, "I was only trying to get Mitchie out of there."

Mitchie held him by the waist as he put an arm around her.

"YOU STILL OWE ME THOUGH, BIGTIME!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off with Nate up to his bedroom.

Mitchie was now in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Wow," Shane said holding his stomach, "that girl is strong!"

Mitchie couldn't stop laughing, "You know what," Shane said looking at her, "I should do that more often to get you to laugh more often.

"You don't have to do that to get me to laugh," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched and Jason chose that moment to come in, "ugh, guys! Get a room!!"

Mitchie continued laughing and Shane looked at her beautiful face lightening up, falling in love with every second of her laughter. He took out his phone and recorded it, making it his ringtone.

**a/n: hey guys! omg this is my fav part in the whole story...i think its sooo sweet! i hope you guys like it so REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Fall to Pieces

**a/n: OMG!! Caitlyn was supposed to say kick your fucking ass not kiss!! That was a major mistake, but it came out hilarious. My sister pointed it out to me while laughing her head off. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN PPL!! I hope you like this chapter. )**

They were all sitting on the couch talking, but Cailtyn was still giving Shane evil glances. Someone had punched her really hard in the eye, and she'd gotten a black eye. Nate was still trying to stop it from b

leeding, but every time it stung her she started swearing really hard at Shane.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! IDIOT!! I SWEAR WHEN NATE GETS DONE I WILL BEAT YOU UP TILL YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY OWE!! YOU BITCH!!" she was screaming hysterically now.

"Calm down Cait, I'll beat him up for you if you want just CALM DOWN!!" Nate said irritated.

Mitchie was leaning her head against Shane's shoulder as he put an arm around hers. She stopped laughing, and Shane was eyeing her carefully to see any signs of her breaking down. She hadn't talked about what happened at school that day at all. It seemed like she had had her share of laughing and went deep down into herself.

"Mitchie, you're not smiling," Jason pointed out. She gave him a small grin, but Shane knew that she would break any second now. He ignored Caitlyn's swearing and screaming, and focused on Mitchie whose lower lip was already shaking. He pulled her up and said, "guys we're going to the rec. room, and Nate stop Caitlyn from screaming, it's really giving me a headache."

"What am I supposed to do, man, you were the one who told her to impersonate you," Nate pointed out. Mitchie didn't say anything, but looked down at her feet, clearly trying to hold everything in.

"Hold on," Shane whispered into her ear. He led her to the rec. room where she completely broke. She fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Shane bent down and held her, "what is baby, what's wrong? Don't hold it in inside."

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore, Shane. I'm lost, I can't take it anymore. I keep on getting nightmares at night, I can't even talk straight without reminding myself that my mom is gone and that my dad used to beat her up. I can't take it anymore, I feel like there's just so much in me that I'm going to blow. I try to laugh, I try to smile, but it's not the real me smiling. I can't even look at anyone in the eyes without falling into pieces." Shane pulled her into a hug.

"You know, that would make the most amazing song ever," right then a thought quickly ran through his head.

"Mitch, I haven't heard you sing for a long time, how about you sing?"

"Right now?" she muttered wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, it would help…I know it will." She looked at him trying to decide, and then walked and picked up the guitar. She thought hard looking at Shane who was now sitting beside her.

"Make up a song, out of the top of your head," he said kissing her cheek.

She took a deep breath and started.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  


She paused for a moment and thought hard. The tears had stopped falling, and Shane was now looking at her with a soft smile. He put his hand over her shoulder.

_  
You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  


_  
Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means._

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

Shane sat there and stared at her. She looked back at him trying to study his expression. His lips formed a smile, and he pulled her into a tight kiss. She crushed her lips against his, and held to him.

Someone chose to barge into the room at that exact moment, "ugh, guys, get a room!" Jason screamed looking at them.

"WE ARE IN A ROOM!" exclaimed Shane. Mitchie turned to Jason who was now followed by a now calm Cait and Nate. Everyone started laughing, even Jason joined in.

Shane's phone started ringing with Mitchie's laugh, "woahh, what is that?!" said a surprised Mitchie.

"Your laugh," he said winking, "I need to hear every day."

"DUDE!!" shouted Nate, "I should do that!! But with Cait's laugh. Cait start laughing."

Cait gave him a weird look. "Jason," exclaimed Nate, "start tickling her!" Right than Cait ran as fast as she could up the stairs with Jason and Nate on her heels.

**a/n: the song is ****fall to pieces**** by ****Avril Lavigne.**** I don't own it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW!! **


	11. Hurt

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Shane asked for the fifth time that morning as he dropped her off at school.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied getting annoyed by what seemed to be the most frequently asked question in the world. She climbed off the car and headed to class. Caitlyn came up running behind her.

"Hi," Mitchie said as she kept on walking.

"Hi," Caitlyn answered, "but that doesn't mean that I'm still not angry at Shane. You can still see hints of my black eye."

"On behalf of him, I apologize to you for the hundredth time."

"Still not acceptable."

"Ugh, come on let's get to class."

The day passed by slowly. Everyone was talking about that bitch who impersonated Shane Gray, and Caitlyn was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Mitchie had a feeling that she was going to sleep with Shane in the hospital if Cait got a hold of him. Still, it was funny to watch. She tried smiling and laughing as much as possible, but it didn't come from inside her. It was like someone else was laughing instead of her.

She hadn't looked at Liz all day long, but right after the bell rang was when trouble started pouring in.

"Hello Queen of Crap," Liz said stepping in front of Mitchie and pushing her to a deserted side of the school, "you owe me something."

"I don't owe you anything, so leave me alone," Mitchie said as she tried to get away, but Liz didn't let her. In front of Mitchie came 3 of the schools biggest bullies. They were armed…heavily armed…with muscles.

"Tsk, tsk, we don't want try to run away do we?" Liz said trying to look innocent.

Mitchie looked up at the guys who were staring at her like she was an ant.

"Deal with her guys," Liz said before leaving. Mitchie looked back at the guys who were already cracking their knuckles, her eyes full of fear. She had no idea what they were going to do to her until she felt something hard punch her in the stomach. She stumbled back clutching her tummy. One of the guys held her up from her top with just one hand and threw her against the wall. She saw one of them stepping in front of her, and then everything went black.

Mitchie was hearing people talking…everything seemed distant. Every single bone in her body ached. She didn't know where she was, but she knew who to call for, "Shane," she muttered looking for him through her blurred eyes. She couldn't see anything, everything seemed distorted. She felt someone clutch her hand, "Mitchie, baby can you hear me?" Mitchie tried to nod her head, but right after she did 

it she realized that it was a bad idea. Pain streaked through her head like a thousand knives. She felt herself flinch. "Where does it hurt, baby?"

"Everywhere," she muttered. Her vision began to clear up and saw Shane sitting right next to her. She was in her room. There was a doctor standing right next to Shane. There seemed to be no one else in the room.

"She'll probably feel cramps and pain for some time, but it'll soon where off. What she needs now is rest, and I advise you to stay by her side at all times Mr. Gray," the doctor was looking sternly at Shane. Mitchie didn't feel like her body was experiencing just cramps, she felt like it was on fire. Like someone had put her in an oven and left her to burn. The doctor walked out of the room and Shane looked back at Mitchie.

He kissed her hand, and she flinched at his touch. His lips felt warm, but her bones felt wrecked.

"Sorry," Shane muttered looking at her with his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"s'okay, how'd you find me?"

"I came after school to pick you up, but you weren't there. Caitlyn and I went looking for you, and found you…um…unconscious. I brought you home and called a doctor, the best in the country. Mitch, who did this to you?" he said it with caution like he was expecting her to start screaming.

"Liz," she squeaked, "and some big looking guys."

"I swear, I'll make sure personally that she doesn't get away with it," Shane said clenching his fist.

"Shane, can you get me to the couch?" Mitchie asked taking heavy breathes. She felt uncomfortable on the bed. She was looking at the ceiling, nothing else. Pain shot through her body even with the slightest move of her finger.

"You better stay in bed…the doctor said you needed rest. "

"Please, I'll rest on the couch, it hurts if I move and I want to see you clearly," she couldn't believe that she actually told him that. Of course she wanted to see him, she wanted him to hold her like he always did, but she couldn't believe that she actually blurted that out. Shane put his arms under her and picked her up. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly to ease down the pain. She felt Shane set her down on the couch and sit beside her with his arm over her shoulder. She opened her eyes looking straight at his chest. She laid her head there and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

Someone had come into the room, but Mitchie lay still not wanting to move.

"Is she okay?" she heard Caitlyn whisper.

"Yeah," Shane replied, "I think she's sleeping."

"Isn't she supposed to be on the bed?" Jason asked a bit loudly.

"SHHHHHHHH" all of them said in unison.

"She wanted to stay with me on the couch," Shane said, Mitchie could feel him blushing.

"Flirt," Nate replied. Mitchie opened her eyes to see them all sitting on the bed where she was supposed to be lying.

"See, you woke her up," Shane said with an annoyed voice.

"No," she murmured, "I was already awake."

Shane rubbed her shoulder gently. She looked over to Cait, who was now under Nate's arms, looking at her cautiously.

"I'm fine," she muttered reassuring them. Cait nodded and turned to Shane, "what're you going to do about Liz?"

"That's not my top priority right now. I just want to make sure Mitch gets better first, then we can solve out everything."

Mitchie put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. It felt good to know that he was there to protect her, to make sure that she was okay, and most importantly to be there with her through it all. He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep," he whispered to her, "I'll be right here, don't worry." She closed her eyes and immediately drifted into a deep slumber. The only thing on Shane's mind right now was for her to get better, and she was going to make sure that that happened.

**a/n: hello ppl!! I hope you like my story so far, there's more coming up and I'm just going to give you a hint, it has to do with Mitchie's dad...i've got school so I might take some time to post up new chapters…just hang on for it! REVIEW!!**


	12. Everybody Hurts

"Morning," she heard someone whispering into her ears. Mitchie was sitting next to Shane with his arm around her, on a couch, with bruises covering every inch of her body. It would probably be a great time for the paparazzi to shoot a picture but thankfully there weren't any at the time.

"How are you doing?" he asked pulling her up slightly and helping her to sit properly.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a bit," she replied. Actually it hurt a lot, but not like yesterdays pain. This pain was the sort of numb pain where you can't feel anything.

"Nate made you pancakes, do you wanna eat?" he asked lifting up a tray from her bed and putting it on his lap.

"mmmmm, they look good," she was sooo hungry! Eating wasn't something you did when you're depressed and just got beaten up, but right now Nate's pancakes were a priority. She smiled to herself.

"What?" Shane said looking confused. It was rare to see Mitchie Torrez smile and without anyone forcing her to smile.

"Nothing," she murmured stuffing a pancake into her mouth. Shane put an arm around her and watched her eat. Once she finished they sat staring at each other each one deep into their own thoughts.

"I wrote a song for you," Shane finally broke the silence.

"Really, why don't you sing it then? I want to hear it."

"I probably shouldn't. It's sort of depressing."

"But I wanna hear it," she gave him her puppy eyes.

"Fine!" he said with a small chuckle.

_When the day is long and the night,  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life,  
Well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries  
And everybody hurts, sometimes._

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
When you think you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on.

_Everybody hurts.  
Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts.  
Don't throw your hand. Oh no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel you're alone, no, no, no, no  
You are not alone._

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life  
To hang on.

Well everybody hurts, sometimes everybody cries.  
And everybody hurts sometimes, everybody hurts sometimes.  
So hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on,  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone.

Mitchie had tears dripping down her face. The song was amazing, and to know that Shane wrote it for her made it even more astounding. He put down the guitar and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get through this, together," he said kissing her lips gently. She kissed back trying to hold on for as long as possible, but the stupid air had to intrude.

"We'll make it through," she said looking into his deep brown eyes.

**a/n: I know this chapter is really short….but I promise u that the next one will be longer and with more events…but I have to get at least 15 reviews!! And btw thanx for all the reviews that I recently got :) the song is called Everybody Hurts by R.E.M…it's an old song, but the lyrics r amazing…**


	13. Shadow of the Day

It had been 3 days since the incident with Liz. Mitchie preferred to call it "the incident." Shane had caught the guys that had beaten her up and reported them. She didn't bother to ask to ask what happened to Liz, but from what Caitlyn had said she hadn't come to school at all. Shane wouldn't leave her for a mere second, except to go to the bathroom and to take a shower.

Any other girl would consider it annoying, but Mitchie loved every moment she spent with him. She had begun to slowly come out of her depression, slowly, but not fully. She'd laugh from time to time, but Shane still begged her to laugh more often.

She had gotten a call from jail. Her dad was in coma…apparently he had gotten in a fight with his inmates and lost consciousness. But she knew that he deserved it, that she shouldn't have hope in him waking up. The doctors said that he had one more week on life support, if he didn't wake up, he would slowly die. She was now on her way to visit him with Shane by her side. She had written a song for him, the last song that she would ever sing to him.

Mitchie opened the room and saw her dad lying on the bed, unconscious. The daddy that she knew was now gone…he no longer existed. He was long gone. She took the guitar from Shane.

"Dad," she muttered, "I wrote you a song. I hope it explains everything…I loved you; I thought you were the perfect dad, but it turned out that you weren't. I'm sorry…for everything."

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

She felt a lump in her throat but continued singing.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

**(a/n: this song reminds me of my friend who is currently in a coma…please pray for her to wake up…I'm on the verge of giving up...it's an amazing song by Linkin Park which you guys should listen to C)**

She felt the tears crawling down her face, but wiped them away. She had to stay strong. Shane put an arm around her. She got up and stepped out of the room. Shane drove her home looking at her, waiting for any sign of a nervous breakdown, but nothing happened. She sat there looking at children playing with their parents as we passed by.

"I'll miss him," she finally said breaking the awkward silence, "he did a lot to hurt me, but he's still my dad."

Shane gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mitchie might've been angry at her dad for murdering her mom, it was something that was unforgiven, but he was still her dad, at least he acted like the perfect dad.

They finally got home to find the house in a huge mess. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Shane screamed.

Caitlyn came running down the stairs with Nate right behind her. "Jason found a parrot and he brought it home, but he's not able to catch him currently," Nate said explaining everything.

"And what were you guys doing while this was happening and he was trashing the house?" Shane asked eyeing them. Caitlyn and Nate blushed and looked away. This was definitely an awkward moment, but Jason broke it, "help me catch Parrotie!" he shouted as he ran past them with a huge parrot flying in front of him. He finally caught his "Parrotie" and put him in a huge bird cage that he had bought months ago.

"Parrotie," sighed Shane, "that's the best you could come up with?!"

"DUH!! It fits," Jason said with a weird face. They all started laughing. He looked at them confused, "WHAT?!"

"Nothing," murmured Nate grinning as he put his arm around Caitlyn's waist. He whispered something into her ear and got up. "Me and umm...Cait are going for a walk."

An idea popped into Mitchie's head, "How about we all go to the mall?" she asked excited. This was the first time that everyone had seen Mitchie excited in a very long time. She had a feeling that Shane was actually going to pass out.

"You wanna go to the mall?" he asked slowly and as clearly as possible.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she said shrugging.

"Sure, lets go," he said getting up.

"HOLD IT!!" Screamed Caitlyn from behind them, "you're going to get into disguise…I cannot bear another black eye." Everyone started laughing, but Caitlyn snapped at them, "SHUT UP GUYS!! YOU DIDN'T GET A BLACK EYE 'CAUSE MR. I CARE ABOUT MITCHIE SO MUCH, WANTED TO GET HER OUT SAFELY!" Mitchie could of swore that she felt the earth shake from that shout!

"Guys," Jason broke in, "My eardrum broke…I need superglue to put it back."

Everyone gave him a weird look. "uh huh," Nate said pulling Cait with him upstairs, "you need to help me 'get into disguise'" he said doing air quotes.

"They're probably going to start making out," Jason said sadly, "and then you guys will leave upstairs, start making out, and I'll be forced to stay alone down here and wait for you guys to come down which will practically take like forever."

"Awe," Mitchie said sadly to Jason, "you'll find someone soon Jason."

"Nope, I already got someone!" he replied with a wide smile.

"Who is?" Shane said waiting for him to say that he was dating a parrot.

"The girl next door, she loves birds, she's the one that gave me Parrotie."

"WOAH!" Shane and Mitchie said in unison. This was totally unexpected. Jason ran to the door, "I'm gonna go tell her to come with us, see you guys after you get into your 'disguise.'"

"That was a surprise," Shane said after Jason had gone out.

"Oh come on, the guy finally found someone he liked, other than Parrotie here," she said pointing at the parrot. They went upstairs and Mitchie helped Shane choose what to wear and ended up making him look like a gangster, with all the baggy clothes.

"haha," she laughed, "you look cute."

He held her face, "and you look even cuter," he replied crushing his lips against hers. He brushed against her lower lip pleading her to open up and she responded. They kissed for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be seconds after they broke apart wanting air.

They all got out of the house just in time to see Jason hand in hand to a small cute girl. She was staring and smiling at him. He ruffled her hair with his hands. They all walked up to her.

"Hey guys!" Jason exclaimed, "this is Francesca."

"Hi," she said with a shy voice.

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn," Cait said stretching out her hand, "and that's Mr. I Care About Mitchie, Nate, and Mitchie." She pointed at each one of them and smirked at Shane.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Shane replied with a sigh.

"His real name is Shane, but I bet you already know that."

"Yeah, I do," Francesca replied with a small smile, "but you're nickname does sound interesting."

"That is not my nickname," he said as he shot Caitlyn an evil look, "but I do care about Mitchie." He pulled Mitchie closer to him and put his hand over her shoulders while she held on to his waist.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Nate said pointing to the car. They all crowded into the car and thankfully it fit. Shane was sitting next to Mitchie, obviously, Cait and Nate were together, and Jason and Francesca were next to each other.

"Wow," Mitchie said looking around, "three couples…now we're complete." She rested her hand on his shoulder as he put an arm around her.

"So what do you wanna get from the mall?" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Hmmm…I'll have to think about that."

They sat in silence listening to the other talking. Francesca was talking to Jason about birds, and Nate and Caitlyn were talking about random things.

"Shane," Mitchie finally murmured, "what if my dad wakes up?" Shane looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"He'll go to jail," he said with a softly, "don't worry; I won't let him set a single finger on you. You're my little angel so I have to protect you, right?"

"Yeah," she said looking down. Shane had given up so much just to protect her and to be with her. She circled his chest with her hands finally laying it down on his heart. Shane laid his head on hers.

"I'll always be there, no matter what." Everyone was quiet now looking at Shane and Mitchie. They were sitting holding on to each other whispering softly while everyone was chattering loudly. They knew Mitchie wouldn't bear talking to Shane about whatever was on her mind loudly with all of them listening.

She let out a sigh. She looked around at everybody, finally realizing that they were looking intently at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they all murmured and went back to talking.

"What just happened?" Mitchie asked lucking at Shane.

"I have no idea," he replied with a small smile, "come on, we're here."

They all climbed off the car and headed to the mall.

"I hope no one recognizes me," Shane said looking around, "plus I don't think Caitlyn can take it anymore."

Mitchie started laughing, "Neither do I."

"So, where'd you guys wanna go first?" Shane asked them.

"STARBUCKS!!" Jason said pointed at a distant Starbucks sign. After all he had the coffee radar on his head.

"Starbucks it is," they headed down to Starbucks, got some frapaccinos **(I think that's how you spell it? :S)**

"Let's go see a movie," Mitchie said looking up at Shane.

"Sure, what movie do you wanna see?" He said looking at her softly as they headed to the movie theater his arm over her shoulder.

"hmm…21…it sounds cool."

They bought tickets for 21 and went in the dark theater room. The movie started. Shane was still holding on to Mitchie while Caitlyn and Nate had already started making out in the back. The movie was good, but neither Mitchie or Shane were really watching. They would look at one another from time to time.

Shane leaned down to kiss Mitchie and she crushed her lips against his. She held down to his neck and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth and let her in. Their tongues intertwined as they held on to each other.

Stupid air had to intrude just then and they broke apart panting.

"You're an amazing kisser Shane Gray," Mitchie said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her, "and you're even better."

**A/n: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I lovvvvvvved writing it. Alyssagothicwerewolffan thanx for the awesome 15 reviews…hehe…I wrote this chapter so you wouldn't eat me up…hehe...ill try to update soon :) get the song shadow of the day by linkin park ull love it. **


	14. Fear

They were back from the mall, Jason was with his new girlfriend meeting her parents, Nate had plummeted on the couch, and Shane was taking a shower. That left Mitchie, sitting on her boyfriends bed texting Caitlyn.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

Her phone started ringing and she looked at the number. It was the hospital. What were they calling for?

"Hello," she said waiting for someone to respond.

"Is this Miss Mitchie Torrez?" asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm officer Adam Jenkins. I called you to tell you that your father has woken up."

Mitchie froze. Her dad had woken up. He was alive. How could that be?

"You're taking him back to jail, right?" she asked her voice shaken.

"He was supposed to, but..um…unfortunately, he escaped."

"What?" Mitchie said not even hearing her voice.

"We're trying to catch him as we speak. We might have an idea of where he might be heading to."

"Where's he going?" her voice hoarse. She had a feeling that she knew where he was heading, but she didn't want to start scaring herself.

"We believe that he may be heading to you…to….to kill you. He was muttering in his sleep saying that he was going to get you." The phone fell from Mitchie's hands and crashed to the floor. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. Her dad was supposed to die and she would live happily ever after with Shane. That apparently wasn't going to happen.

Nate broke into the room, "what's going on? I heard something fall."

Mitchie shook her head staring right in front of her. Into nothingness. This couldn't be happening. Her dad was going to get her…he wanted to kill her.

Nate put his hands on her shoulder. "Mitchie, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He's coming," she managed to squeak.

"Who's coming? Mitchie, what's going on?" Nate paused looking at her.

"SHANE!" he screamed, "GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM FAST! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MITCHIE!"

Mitchie did not respond to that scream, or even move one inch. Her mind was rumbling with thoughts. She was trying to understand too many things at once. She needed Shane, she needed to hold on to him, to hear him tell her that everything was going to be fine.

He came running into the room and his eyes fell on Mitchie. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She sat still, unmoving. She wanted to hug him back, but her body wouldn't respond.

"He's coming, Shane, he's coming to kill me."

"Who's coming to kill you, baby?" He broke away from her. Her eyes were full of fear.

"The guy...he said my dad ran away…he said he was going to kill me," she shook her head trying to get up from her daze, to at least cry. She couldn't stay this stiff forever. Finally her body began to respond to her pleading.

She broke down falling, but Shane caught her and held her around her waist. He gently put her down on the bed.

"Mitchie, baby, calm down…no one's coming to kill you. Your dad's in a coma…he's dying," he said holding her face. Nate sat there too stunned to speak. He looked down at the phone and picked it up.

The last person that had called was someone from the hospital. He dialed the number and finally someone picked up.

"Hello," he said as Mitchie and Shane turned towards him. He handed the phone over to Shane.

"Mr. Shane Gray?" the person asked.

"Yeah," he replied pulling Mitchie, who was now sobbing closer to him.

"I believe that Miss Torrez has told you everything?"

"Umm…no not really. Sir, what's going on? What did you tell her?"

"Her father's escaped, and we believe that he's going to come and try to kill her."

"and your sure about this?"

"Yes, he was muttering in his sleep, saying 'I'm going to kill her.' I suggest you keep an open eye Mr. Gray, she's in danger, even though the police are already looking for him."

"Thank you, sir." He hung up and looked down at Mitchie. She was broken. This was the last thing she needed right now. She was finally getting better, but this had to break through her happiness. He pulled her into a tight hug, "I won't let him lay a finger on you. I swear on my life, Mitch."

He was rocking her, letting her sob. He stroked her hair softly as Nate quietly left the room leaving them alone.

"Shane," she muttered, "please don't leave me. I'm scared." Fear was evident in her eyes.

"I won't leave you, don't worry. I'll stay by your side no matter what." She had stopped crying and was now looking up at him. She saw the worry in his face. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, and finally exhaustion beat her. She slowly drifted to sleep. Shane pulled up the cover over both of them and held her as she slept. He promised her that he wouldn't let go, so he didn't.

He gently stroked her hair. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, even when she was sleeping. "Shane," she muttered stretching out her hand. He held it. "I'm here baby, don't worry, I'm right next to you." Her eyes fluttered open.

He stroked her cheeks gently. "Go back to sleep, its okay."

"Is Jason home, yet?"

"I'm not sure." Right then Jason broke into the room with an angry Nate behind him.

"I told you not to go in there," Nate said angrily.

"Uhhh," Jason said awkwardly, "what were you guys doing?"

"Not what you were thinking, Jason," Shane snapped, "now can you leave, Mitchie's not really in the state of listening to you guys go on about random things."

"No, it's okay, I'm fine," she said trying to give Shane the impression that she was okay, and he saw right through it.

"No, you're not, you're scared and you just said so yourself," Shane said looking at her with a gently smile.

"It would be nice to have them around here, though," she muttered looking at Shane, "I'd feel safer." She would definitely feel safer with more of her friends around her. Plus Nate and Jason were like brothers to her. She needed them just as much as she needed Shane. Well, not as much as she needed Shane, but she still needed them.

"Okay," Shane finally gave in, "but you can't get off the bed. I have a feeling you're going to collapse if you do."

She did feel like she was going to collapse if she moved one small bit. Nate came and sat on the bed by her side while Jason pulled up a chair next to him.

"Would any of you tell me what's going on?" Jason finally said looking confused. They all let out a small chuckle. Except for Mitchie.

She was holding on to Shane tightly, not wanting to let go. He stroked her hair, "it's okay, we're all here, just go back to sleep."

Nate started telling Jason what had happened while he was gone while Mitchie put her head on Shane's chest and went back to sleep.

For once in her life. She felt safe. She was in Shane's arms with Nate holding her hand and Jason looking at her intently.

She would've felt awkward if they did this to her weeks ago, but now she felt protected. Like their eyes where her guardian angels fighting to keep her happy.

**a/n: I hope you guys like it...it might be a little weird with some errors, but I'm typing like crazy trying to finish this chapter and get done with my hw…hehe…REVIEW and tell me what u think about this chapter. Nxt chapter will be up soon. **


	15. Clinging to life

Mitchie's phone rang and Shane quickly answered before she could reach it.

"Hi Caitlyn," he answered pulling Mitchie closer to him, "no, she's not going to come to school anymore. I'm bringing her a tutor. No, something came up, she'll tell you when she's ready."

Mitchie looked at him in disbelief. He was doing so much for her, and she had no idea how to repay him.

"Okay, bye," he hung up the phone and looked at Mitchie.

"You've done so much, I have no idea how I can pay you back," she said looking at him.

"Just get better, and be safe. That's how you'll repay me," he said kissing her forehead. She rested her head on his chest and intertwined his hand with hers.

They had all been huddled in Shane's room all night long, trying to make sure that Mitchie was alright. She had whimpered from time to time, but every time she had a nightmare, Shane pulled her even closer to him. It was like they were glued together.

Jason and Nate had gone down to bring her breakfast early that morning, and she was force fed by both Shane and Nate. Both were very stubborn guys. Jason had gone to Francesca's and Nate was waiting for Caitlyn to come from school.

Shane and Mitchie were still on his bed as they hung on to each other. Mitchie was really scared, and her fear was clearly shown. Any sound made her jump, and she kept on looking around to make sure that no one was there.

"It's okay, baby," Shane said lightly kissing her lips, "I won't let him touch you. I made a promise, remember."

He got up and pulled her to her feet, "come on. Let's go see what Nate's up to."

They found him snoring on the couch. None of the guys had gotten any sleep that night except Jason, who had fell asleep right after Mitchie second nightmare.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"For what?"

"For making you guys stay up all night, I should've left you to sleep."

"Well, we volunteered to be your body guards, you didn't hire us," he chuckled.

She let out a small smile. He pulled her closer to him on the couch, and both of the them fell to sleep, too.

BANG!

They all woke up with a fright. Nate got up to see what was going on and saw the front door in shatters. "What the-" he said as Shane came running towards him with Mitchie in his arms and Jason right behind them. He had come home to find them all asleep and went to sleep, too.

A dark figure came out pointing a gun at them.

"Hello Mitchie," said a familiar voice.

**a/n: sorry guys this chapter isn't as long as all the others, but the next one will be longer. REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter. I think Shane's really sweet. I was listening to the song Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift while writing this chapter….amazing song….anyways…review!! Thanx for all the reviews so far, though. :)**


	16. Glued together by pain

**a/n: sorry about the cliff hanger, hehe, I'm not used to using it…I hate them too…hehe…hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"You thought I wouldn't get to you, right? I'm sure your little friends here wouldn't mind if they moved away so I can say a proper hello to my daughter," Mitchie's dad said that with such a cold voice. It disgusted Shane.

"You will not touch her," Shane said pulling Mitchie closer. Nate moved in front of Mitchie and Shane and stretched his hands over them.

"Go away from here, why don't you just leave her alone. You've hurt enough," he said in a voice that none of them have ever heard. Where had the quiet and sensitive Nate gone?

"Is that how I raised you Mitchie? TO BE A MAN FUCKING SLUT?!" Her dad screamed and Mitchie cowered in Shane's arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM HER?!" Shane screamed loudly. Mitchie flinched when she heard her boyfriend scream. Her dad had a gun, they had nothing.

"Why don't you go screw some other girl? Give my freakin' daughter back and I won't hurt you."

"What? So you can beat the shit out of her? No way."

"I warned you," her dad let out a sigh and pulled the trigger.

"NATE!" Mitchie screamed, "MOVE HE'LL KILL YOU, JUST MOVE!" Nate stood still and didn't move an inch.

"We made a promise, Mitch," Nate whispered his voice hoarse, "and we won't break it." Right then Jason moved next to Nate. Why were they throwing away their life for her?

"Dad, please stop, I'll come, just leave them alone," she said her voice cracking.

"NO MITCHIE!" Shane held her tighter, "I will never let you go."

"ooh, this is really fun to watch," her dad said with a sly smile.

Right then Nate grabbed the gun twisting it around so that it was in his hand.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" her dad screamed. He tried punching Nate in the face but Nate dodged it.

"Jason!" He shouted sliding the gun to him, "throw the gun away! Fast!"

Jason was about to run out when Mitchie's dad caught him from behind, "not trying to run away are we?" He grabbed the gun from Jason and pointed at his head.

"Hand me Mitchie, or he dies."

Jason sat under the man's control shaking with fear.

"MITCHIE, DON'T GO!" He screamed as her dad squeezed the gun on his head.

Nate walked up from behind him holding a glass bottle and hit her dad on the head. Her dad fell and Nate tried catching the gun but it fired. Straight into Jason's stomach.

Jason staggered back holding his stomach as blood started squirting out. Mitchie gasped.

"CALL 911, FUCKING CALL 911 NATE!" Shane screamed running to get the phone. He dialed 911, "we've got a gunshot wound…um…" he stammered, "Washington street, umm house number 746, hurry up please."

He ran to check on Jason who was clutching his wound, he looked around for Nate who was still shocked at what he had done.

"It's not your fault, man, just calm down. Nate sat there shaking his head in horror. Mitchie came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Nate, he's going to be fine, you didn't do anything wrong, you…you were just trying to protect him," she said her voice shaky. She realized she was trembling, horribly, she tried to stop herself from shaking but couldn't.

Nate looked at Mitchie, she needed them right now. He shook his head and snapped out of it pulling Mitchie into a hug as she shook under him.

The E.M.T's were already running into the house and put Jason on a stretcher and Mitchie's dad on another one. Shane looked around to see Mitchie in Nate's arms. He was shaking, and she was shaking even worse.

"Mitchie…Oh my god, Mitch," he pulled her into a tight hug as she let out a sob. Not just a normal sob, but a heartbreaking one. He could feel her pain, her fear. He looked at Shane who was just standing there looking at the paramedics putting Jason onto the ambulance.

"It's not your fault Nate, he's going to be fine, don't worry," Shane said Mitchie still in his arms.

"I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again," Nate murmured.

Right then Caitlyn came running in, she looked at Nate with shock, "guys what happened?"

"A lot," Mitchie muttered from under Shane.

"What happened to Jason, I saw them putting him onto the ambulance truck?" she said as she neared Nate. He looked down, and let a tear escape.

"I shot him," he muttered.

"What?" Caitlyn said her voice in shock.

"He didn't shoot him, he was trying help him get away from Mitchie's dad who had a gun. The gun fell and fired on Jason," Shane said trying to clear things.

"It's still my fault," Nate said still looking down.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Shane said his voice filled with anger. Caitlyn moved up to Nate and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault, baby, you didn't do anything wrong," Cait said to him gently. Nate looked at her. She was everything in the world to him right now. He wanted to be like Shane, always there for her. He put his hands over her back. "I know," he murmured finally giving in.

From far away, they looked like two happy couples pulled together by pain. They headed to Shane's car to get to the hospital. Jason was going to be alive, he wasn't going to die. They were sure of it.

**a/n: so how did you like this chapter? I was heart wrenching to write it.. ( I can't believe I did that to Jason, but I can promise you that he'll be fine… :)**


	17. Slipped Away

They were in the hospital. Jason was fine, he was talking and laughing. He had lost some blood and was a bit weak though. Shane had called Francesca and told her what happened. She had come hurrying to the hospital. Once she reached there she started screaming at Nate, but Caitlyn took over and both girls were fighting.

"Your boyfriend was the one who shot Jason," Francesca said looking at Cait sternly.

"It was an accident, don't you get it," Caitlyn replied her voice rising. Shane and Nate were trying to calm both girls while Mitchie sat in the corner her knees tightly against her chest.

Jason looked over at her. She looked so utterly defeated. Like all hope was drained out of her. She quietly got up and left the room. No one noticed her leaving except Jason.

She was walking to her dad's room. They said he was fine, but he was going back to jail. There was extra security at his door.

"I'm his daughter," she muttered ashamed. They let her in. She looked at her dad. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. The daddy she knew, not the one that thought of her as a slut. She kissed his cheek and looked back at him hanging on this feeling. She heard Shane arguing with the guards outside. She opened the door and stepped out straight into Shane's face.

"Mitchie…" he said, but she shook her head and walked past him, like a sleep walker, no, more like a ghost.

She went down to the cafeteria, "can have some coffee, please?" She asked the lady at the counter. The lady smiled at her nicely and handed her a cup of coffee.

She sat down on one of the tables in the far corner and gently touched the rim of the cup with her fingers. Everything that had happened that night was overwhelming. She let a tear crawl down her cheek and fall into the coffee.

What more was she living for? Shane? He loved her, but she knew she was torturing him along with her. Every stab she felt in her heart, he felt. Every tear she shed, was his forever.

"Everything will get better," she reassured herself. Every time she said that things would get worse, but maybe this time it wouldn't. Shane had made a promise to her so she would make a promise to herself. Her mom would've wanted her to move on, and so she would. That was step two in the rule of dealing with death…acceptance.

She got up leaving the coffee untouched and paid for it. She looked at her friends through the window. Cait and Francesca had stopped fighting. Cait was under Nate's arms and Francesca was next to Jason on the bed. Shane was sitting on the couch with worry written all over his face looking at them with a frown. She walked into the room and sat next to him. He put a hand over her shoulder.

"I've decided something," she whispered looking deeply into his eyes, "I'm going to move on. She would've wanted me to. I'll try…but I know that it's going to be hard."

Shane gave her a small smile, "I'm with you till the end baby." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She let out a sigh and looked at Jason who was already talking to Francesca about birds.

Acceptance….she had already accepted that her mom had left…now it was time to accept that she would never be the same again.

"I've thought of a song," she muttered to Shane, "can I sing it for you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"_Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  


_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you

**a/n: the song is called 'Slipped away' by Avril Lavigne. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter…the story hasn't ended yet :)**


	18. Under the Moonlight

"Wow," Shane said after an awkward silence.

Everyone was looking at her. "Umm…thanks," she muttered. She looked down at her legs. Everyone went back to talking to each other. Shane looked at her, "that was beautiful."

She let out a smile, but Shane knew it was fake.

"Shane, can you…can you drive me somewhere?"

"Right now?" He asked her confused.

"I wanna go to my mom's…" she paused for a moment, "her grave."

"Oh," he got up and pulled me to my feet, "guys, we're going somewhere. See you later."

"See ya," they all said as both Mitchie and Shane left.

Shane put an arm over her shoulder as they headed towards the car. He kept on glancing over at her. She was past the stage of crying now. She remained silent.

They were in the grave yard and she slowly headed towards her mother's grave without a word. She went down on her knees.

"Hi mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you do. I miss you," she took a deep breath; "dad's at the hospital and Jason got shot because of him. I'm trying to move on mom, I really am, but it's hard without you. I keep wishing you'd come back, but I know you can't. I see your smile everyday when I wake up, and even when I'm sleeping. It's hard," she stifled a sob. "I hope that I can make it through without you. I try to smile, but everyone sees that it's fake. Shane's been great. He never leaves my side. I wish I was as strong as he is. I miss you mom, bye."

She got up and looked at Shane staring down at her with soft eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug. She held on unmoving. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." He said breathing in the smell of her hair. It smelled like honey.

She broke away from him and let out a small smile.

"You know Mitchie Torres, I can see right through your smile."

She looked down, but he lifted up her chin with a finger. The moonlight shined on her face. She looked beautiful. "It's amazing, "she said looking at the moon, "so perfect, so flawless. You just feel like it's watching down at you, making you feel safe."

"Yeah," Shane said holding her in his arms, "just like you."

She smiled, this time a perfect smile, one that shone as bright as the moon.

"Do you ever think about the future?" she said her eyes glued on the moon.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What do you see?"

He looked down at her, "you."

They sat quietly, "what do you see?" he finally asked her.

"Us," she said in a whisper.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back letting all her worries disappear for that one moment. Their tongues intertwined sealing their fate.

**a/n: Now for the reviews!! Nxt chapter should probably be up tomorrow. **


	19. Silence

It had been a week since the incident with Mitchie's dad. Shane had gotten the house fixed, and Jason was finally coming home. He had been the same old Jason, and Francesca and him were so in love. He even said that he had finally found the right girl!

Mitchie was past the stage of crying, but was now in a new stage. She was silent, nothing more, just silent.

She would eat quietly with no word, and would sit with the others and would remain silent.

"Guys," Jason said as they sat in the living room together, "did you know that Parrotie said his first word today?"

"NOOOOOOOO, Reaaally," said Caitlyn sarcastically. Jason gave her a weird look and all of them started laughing. All of them except Mitchie, she was looking down at the floor, deep into her own thoughts.

"Mitchie," said Caitlyn in a sing song voice. Shane pulled her closer under him.

"Mitch," he whispered into her ear and she snapped out of her day dream. She looked around her, everyone was staring at her.

"Uh…sorry. I'm gonna…um…go to my room," she said as she got up. Shane quickly got up after her but she shook her head, and he left her to go. She went up the stairs and locked her door while Shane sat downstairs with his head in his hands.

He let out a sigh, and looked at his friends. "What am I supposed to do guys? She said she would move on, and I know it's hard for her, but….she won't talk anymore. I'm worried about her."

"She just need some space, give her some time," said Jason. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Jason had actually said something sensible, for the first time ever!

"Wow!" Said Caitlyn. Francesca gave him a small hug.

"I'm going upstairs," Shane said as he headed to Mitchie's room. She was looking at pictures of her mom at Camp Rock and when she was small. She hadn't looked through them since her dad had left. She let out a sigh. She wanted to move on, but it was harder than she expected.

Shane came and sat on the floor outside her door. He was going to stay there till she came out. He would give her space and time, but he knew sooner or later she'd need him. He heard her sigh. He put his head in his hands and waited.

It was past midnight and Mitchie was lying on her bed staring at the wall. Shane hadn't knocked her door, but she heard him sit outside. She needed him, and she didn't want to give him up. He was her life; all that she lived for anymore. If it weren't for him, she would be dead right now. She got up and unlocked the door. Shane looked up at her.

She came and sat by his side. They looked at each other. There was no awkwardness here, just two lovers. He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you wanna go somewhere special with me tomorrow? Just the two of us."

She looked deep into his brown eyes. He captivated her in a way that no one else had.

"I'd love to."

**a/n: I have 2 things to tell u guys…one is bad and was is good. The sad news is that the nxt chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story :( I'm really sad that I have to end it. **

**The good news is that I'm going to post another story called Forgotten Thoughts of a Broken Heart…it will be up soon! YAAY!! I promise you that I'm going to make it good though :)**

**Anyways….now for REVIEWS!! **


	20. Forever

**a/n: I bummed :( I cant believe that this is the last chapter...anyways…enjoy the last Smitchie moments of this story. xD**

"Where are you taking me Shane?" she begged for the last time.

"You'll see," Shane answered with a grin.

They reached a small forest with cabins and huge lake behind. They were at Camp Rock!

"Welcome home, "Shane said smiling, "we're going to spend the whole day here today."

She smiled back and he slung his arm over her. "Where'd you wanna go first?" he asked.

"The lake." That's where he sang to her the first time. She walked through the camp letting the memories slowly sink in. It seemed so far away, so distant, but she still held on to them. They had reached the lake and Shane was already turning over the canoe.

"Wanna get on one of these things?" He said.

"As long as we don't go in circles." She climbed on and they paddled. They weren't getting anywhere because yet again they were going in circles.

"We're not going anywhere this way," he said laughing. He looked at her staring into the water. She looked so innocent, so pure.

"Mitchie," he said with a serious tone pulling out a small black leather box. He went down on one knee.

"Woah! What're you doing? We're going to tip ov-" but before she could finish her sentence the canoe tipped over and they were soaked in the water. She started laughing as he laughed along with her.

She was beautiful when she laughed, "Mitchie, will you marry me?"

Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly flung herself on him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

**a/n: I know, I know, it was short, but I couldn't think of a sweeter way to end it! REVIEW!**


	21. Three years later

**a/n : a lot of people don't want this story to end…so I thought I could give u guys an extra surprise chapter! :) I might do a sequel when I'm done with my other story, but for now no sequel. **

**3 years later**

"Where are we going, daddy?" Connie asked her dad Shane for the fifth time.

"You are just like your mother; you can never stand surprises can you?" He shot Mitchie a smile as she held on to his waist.

"Nope!" their daughter shouted happily.

"Well, do you know who we named you after?" Shane asked his daughter.

"Yes! Granny Connie," she said with such eagerness that lightened up.

"Well, we're going to visit her right now." he said pointing to Mitchie's mother's grave.

"oh," their daughter said with a small smile. Just like her mom's. Shane loved that smile, and know he would get it every day from both his wife and his daughter.

Mitchie walked up to her mom's grave, and went on her knees, just like that night 3 years ago.

"Hi mom. I hope you can hear me. Today was Connie's 3rd birthday. She looks like you. She seems so happy. I hope you can see us right now, life's going great. Shane's always there, so are Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn. Josh **(Caitlyn's and Nate's son) **turned 3 too. He seems perfect for little Connie. I hope one day we can meet again, bye." She got up and kissed her daughter on the cheek and moved in to gently kiss Shane on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Connie," her dad gave her his famous 'daddy' look.

Mitchie picked up her daughter. "You see, one day you'll fall in love, too. On that day, you'll understand why mommy and daddy love each other so much."

"YUCK! I don't like boys, especially Josh, he eats my ice cream."

Shane and Mitchie started laughing. "Well maybe someday you'll fall in love with Josh," her dad told her as he took her from her mom.

"Nooo! Ewww! I'd rather marry Dan **(Jason's and Francesca's son).**" They all laughed as they headed to their car. They were a happy family now, and Mitchie and Shane were cautious to give little Connie all the care that her grandmother didn't get.


End file.
